


Voicemail

by CosmicJ_Writing



Series: Random Writings/Ideas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Goodnight sammy, Sam and Dean bromance - Freeform, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicJ_Writing/pseuds/CosmicJ_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a few words for his brother before his ultimate end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. I just really wanted to write something and this was the result.

The brothers knew Dean was a walking dead. He was a literal bomb that could go off with just a touch of his two fingertips. 

So this was the end. Of course a hunter's life never promised a natural, less supernatural death. Dean only hoped it would be some hungry vamp, or werewolf instead of Amara.  
Dean caught his younger brother's eyes and remembered every time John ever told him to keep his little brother safe.  
Dean was about to save the world, and yet the only world he cared about was his long haired, puppy-eyed, optimistic, brother. 

He wrapped Sam in a hug, arms going around his shoulders and fingers in Sam's hair.  
"This is my job, Sam." He said, "To protect my little brother"

"You don't have to protect me anymore Dean." Sam whispered, his voice small sounding and vulnerable. Dean tightened his hold. 

"I do." He replied, letting go of his brother as Chuck touched his shoulder. 

When Dean saw Amara, his first reaction was to call his brother. It was night time, and Dean was hungry. He was also in pain. He did have a ton of souls in his body. It felt like he swallowed a fire ball. Now all he needed were Cheetos, with bacon on top, topped off with caramelized onions and some salt. 

So he called his brother. Sam didn't answer. It automatically went straight to voicemail. Dean savored his brother's voice. If he was going to die he might as well take his chance to enjoy it.

"Sam, I just wanted to say that I broke your Ipod. I tried doing a fancy ninja kick on a dummy back at the bunker. Its not as easy as it looks."  
Dean walked closer to Amara, and made a point of tossing it over his shoulder. He licked his lips.  
"Remember no dogs in the Impala. Don't you dare mess up Baby. And always sleep with a gun."

"Here's what's going to happen little brother. You're going to retire, find a nice girl and you're going to have a kid. If it's a boy, you name it Dean. If its a girl, the name will be Charlie. And if you ever, ever get a mutt, name it Amara. Always name a bitch after a bitch. Got it?"

The phone beeped, and Dean's voicemail was sent. He took a breath. 

"Goodnight Sammy."

Dean pressed his two fingers together.


End file.
